evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:EstroyTrueFace.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 18:26, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Hi, there aren't any active admins at the moment, so I think I'll thank you myself. Thank you for adding that picture to the Estroy page. When I first came to the wiki, someone had totally screwed it up, adding fanfictions and trying to pass them off as actual episodes, adding non-canon information and swearing, and the whole wiki was in dissarray. So I came and got Boyarriffic to help me fix up the wiki. I check this wiki every day (well, every day I'm at home anyway) and am still working on it. Your help is appreciated, and future help would be very much appreciated. Thank you. PyroGothNerd (talk) 19:07, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Please Help Oh lord, I just found out how many pages were not created that needed to be, meanwhile for who-knows-how-long there were a bunch of fake character pages. Ugh. ...Please help. This wiki needs it Her, I fixed up this list of characters, you just have to click on one of the red link to start a page about that character. I'm asking another guy who's helped out, too. Warning: There are a lot PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:52, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! That was really good. PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buddy Hey Forgotten Beast. Long time no see. I don't know if you remember me. The last time we talked, my name was ATSuperFan and you gave me admin rights on the Dexter's Lab Wiki. Anyway, it's great to see that you've come here to help fix up this wiki.Boyariffic (talk) 01:25, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Its good to see you again AT, and that's a nice new username you got. Let's hope we can get this place looking nice and spiffy. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 01:27, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Important Please read this blogthis blog I put up it's very important. PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:10, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure, it's just that the previous one was obviously for a gaming wiki. Yeah go ahead. PyroGothNerd (talk) 20:45, August 22, 2014 (UTC) THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL THANK YOU!!!! PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:12, August 24, 2014 (UTC) ....Could you add them to the character pages? I had trouble when trying to add the image to the box in the "image" section... PyroGothNerd (talk) 22:21, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Nevermind, figured it out. Uh Oh Uh, problem... BIG Problem PyroGothNerd (talk) 00:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'll try and resolve it now. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 01:58, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! PyroGothNerd (talk) 13:00, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know, I made a bunch of edits while signed out on another computer earlier. PyroGothNerd (talk) 21:50, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :No prob. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 22:12, August 25, 2014 (UTC) BECAME AN ADMIN!!! What do you think of the changes so far? PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:24, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh, uh, just realized...could you please change the background of the character infoboxes to black? Because the text in them appears to be light grey, now, and the wiki looks so much better with the transparent black background. PyroGothNerd (talk) 14:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea who Joeplay is. (BTW the Hector joke made me laugh) PyroGothNerd (talk) 12:06, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, if Joeplay can make a better background that can be fixed in place and still look good, that would be great. PyroGothNerd (talk) 23:41, September 4, 2014 (UTC)